


You're a Good Man, Kain Fuery

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Brothels, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: The office virgin decides to give up his title.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FMA Fic Contest prompt: Minor characters
> 
> Jerrica Welles is from my Whatever it Takes ‘verse, she’s one of Madame’s girls.

He’d always been a ‘good kid’.  He was polite and smart, everything a ‘good kid’ should be.  He held doors open for women of all ages, was quick to help someone struggling with groceries or toss a smile and a kind word to someone who looked to be having a bad day.  When he grew up and joined the army, he went from a ‘good kid’ to a ‘good guy’.  Unfortunately, being a good guy didn't seem to help him in the romance department.

The guys in the office talked about dates with girls in town and sometimes he was jealous.  Even that geezer Falman caught a break from time to time, and a fat ass like Braeda didn’t seem to have any problem either.  Poor Havoc couldn’t win for losing, but when you had competition like Col. Mustang, it was hard to find someone who hadn’t dated the infamous Flame Alchemist.  Still, that didn’t explain Fuery’s situation.  He was a ‘good guy’, certainly not ugly in appearance, and he liked to think he could show any girl a great time, if they’d only give him a chance to do it.

One night, he’d had enough.  He was twenty-three years old and still a virgin, the only virgin in the office (as Mustang let slip one day that even Hawkeye hadn’t been safe from his charm).  He dressed himself in his finest suit and combed his hair meticulously… and then strolled confidently down to the Christmas Inn with his entire week’s pay.

When he opened the door, five pairs of painted eyes greeted him, with pretty painted mouths to match.  Some of the women were already with someone, but some were not, and by the time he’d ordered his first drink, a pretty brunette with a soft gaze had joined him at the bar.

“You look nervous,” she smiled.  “Everything okay?”

Kain took a shaking breath, then asked, “Are you busy tonight?”

Her hand slipped over his and nudged his drink toward him.  “There’s no need to rush.  Why don’t we get to know each other a little first?”

After that, he relaxed.  Jerrica seemed to know just how to keep him talking,  how to calm him and treat the experience like a date.  They talked for a long time, about lots of things, and after a few hours she took his hand and led him up a narrow staircase to a short hallway with lots of doors.  She tugged a key from a secret place and opened her room.  It was dimly lit with gold damask patterned wallpaper and lots of silk and brocade in shades of copper, bronze and silver.

Her lips were soft and encouraging on his skin, and he fumbled at first, but eventually he got the hang of it.  Her legs held him close to her, her arms cradled his back, her throat was bared to him as she panted and begged for more.  When she arched against him and her insides clamped down, he knew she’d climaxed and he followed her over the edge almost immediately. 

He rolled to his back and he heard a gasp of surprise from the young woman beside him, and he looked questioningly at her, unable to see her clearly because he’d taken his glasses off.

“You’re still hard, honey!”  He watched as she removed the rubber from his length and looked at the white blob that filled the tip.  “And you came lots, too…  You should be limp as spaghetti!”

Fuery frowned.  “Is that a bad thing?”

Jerrica giggled, “No, not at all!  It’s not often I get a man who can do that.  And I certainly didn’t expect a virgin to be able to do it.”  She rolled a fresh prophylactic on him and then straddled him.  She hissed as she sheathed him inside of her and began to rock.

“So you knew…” Kain said disappointedly.  He looked away from her, and then he felt Jerrica’s hand on his cheek, making him look at her once more.

“You’re not a virgin anymore, though.  And you’re actually pretty good at this.”  She leaned down and kissed his neck, and Kain’s hands fell gently on her hips as they began in earnest again.

The second time took longer, but finally they both were satisfied.  Kain paid her, thanked her for her time, made an appointment for another night before walking home.  That night, he slept deeper than he had in weeks and truly felt refreshed when he woke.  He didn’t regret losing his virginity to a whore in the least.

When he got to the office the next morning, Mustang was already there with his nose at the grindstone (a first, Kain thought.  And where was Hawkeye? She usually beat everyone to work…)  The Colonel looked up, a grin spreading across his face.

“I believe congratulations are in order, Sergeant.”

“Sir?”

He rose and extended his hand.  “I have ears everywhere, Fuery.   Your private matter with Miss Jerrica Welles was quite an accomplishment.  And don’t worry, I won’t share the news with anyone-”

Suddenly, Braeda, Havoc and Falman burst in carrying in a cake made of stacked donuts.  They all patted him on the back and assaulted him with questions while he looked down at his feet, embarrassed as hell.

“As I was saying, I won’t share this news with anyone outside the office,” Mustang finished with a smirk.  Hawkeye entered with a fresh pot of coffee and some napkins, giving him a kind, congratulatory smile before gently urging them all to get to work.

After the shock of the surprise wore off, Fuery was surprised to find that he was smiling to himself.  It was great to know they were as happy for him as he was about the previous night’s events.  Maybe that’s why he wasn’t mad at them.  He looked up and saw their eyes flick toward him, all of them grinning.  As his pen moved again he figured he wasn’t the only good guy around.


End file.
